The present invention relates to a pneumatic spun yarn splicing device.
The pneumatic yarn splicing device having a yarn splicing member with a yarn splicing hole extending transversely between its side face is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,775. Yarn ends to be spliced together are untwisted and introduced into the yarn splicing hole in which the yarn ends are twisted and twined into a joined yarn by a stream of compressed fluid flowing into the yarn splicing hole. The fluid stream ejected against the yarn ends however tends to swirl in the yarn splicing hole. By the circular movement of the stream, the yarn ends are brought into contact with the wall surface of the yarn splicing hole to cause their outer fibers to be intertwined. However, the yarn joints which are prepared by turning yarn ends around in the splicing hole is slightly poor in strength.